Angela Warrant
Angela Warrant, or Ang for short, is a character in Magical Girl Policy. She is a sophomore at SAU that attempts to balance her college life with a superhero career. She became Spirit Guard Valor, the leader of the Spirit Guard and reincarnation of the Princess, about a year and a half prior to the start of the series. She is the best friend and roommate of fellow Spirit Guard Mallory Drake. Physical appearance Angela has a trim figure and is of average height. She has wavy, shoulder-length, golden blonde hair and blue eyes. She is meticulous about her appearance, often adhering to the university's business-casual dress code even at times when it's not necessary. As Spirit Guard Valor, her hair is put into a pair of pigtails. Her costume consists of a purple two-piece cheerleader uniform and heeled boots. At her skirt's waist, there is an Ardentian emblem meaning "valorous", which consists of a diamond shape with a dot in the center. The Disconnection Effect as well as the Hush Corps work to block those who would associate Angela with Valor. Prior to transforming for the first time, Angela had dishwater blonde hair and a less curvaceous figure. Her altered hair apparently stems from her mother and her figure from an aunt who stripped in her youth. Personality Angela is highly serious and a stickler for rules. She defines herself by her moral standards and finds the thought of compromising her ideals for any reason to be unacceptable. She is a bit stubborn and can struggle to understand those who don't share her values. Her seriousness has given her an underdeveloped sense of humor, often being late to get a joke and having a reputation for being hard to make laugh. Angela is a hard worker and has trouble relaxing. Being the only child of a single mother has taught her the value of doing things herself, but this sometimes has her spread herself thin. Angela was a valedictorian of her high school, also being Class President and a cheerleader. Angela was on the SAU Cheerleading Team during her freshman year, but drama with captain Cammy DeCroix led to her getting booted off. With her social life strangled by said drama, she dedicates herself to her Spirit Guard duties and Law degree. Angela begins befriending those outside the Spirit Guard again when Robynne convinces her to join SFEERS and play Aspect Realms with her, as the club escapes Cammy's watch. Angela had never played video games before, but quickly finds herself engrossed in the game's mechanics and world. Angela uses Convictiön as her handle. While transformed into Spirit Guard Valor, she is granted access to the Princess's combat instincts and swordplay skills. She takes charge of the team and is even more serious than usual when giving orders. Angela allows her Spirit Guard duties to rule her life and invests much of her character in being reincarnated from the Princess, considering her an extension of herself. She finds it inspiring that Fate intervened in her life to have her become a hero. Angela never feels any desire to examine these beliefs until Rob's life is ruined by becoming a Spirit Guard; all of the things Angela has such reverence for make Rob suffer. Abilities Like the other Spirit Guard, Angela has an aura of a plant scent: a sweet lavender fragrance that is compared to a lily's. The aura flares up while transformed into Valor, protecting her from most forms of non-empathokinetic damage, including bullets. Angela's empathokinetic perception is very strong among the Spirit Guard, second only to Rob's. She had become used to having to explain what her teammates couldn't sense, so she is surprised to find Rob's EKP surpasses her own. She is pained when Investiture is drained in her vicinity. Her EKP improves as Valor and allows her to sense even regular emotions. Angela's complex Investiture grants her a strong resistance to having it drained by a monster. Prior to transforming for the first time, calling upon her Investiture revealed her Ardent Resonance: a purple glow around her body and the Ardentian symbol of valor on her forehead, which marked her as a future Spirit Guard. Angela transforms into Spirit Guard Valor by holding her Spirit Stick and, while feeling valorous, pulling the baton apart and saying "Foundation of Valor, Spirit Guard Power Up!" This obscures her in a purple glow that renders her invulnerable during the transformation. She is placed in a sort of pocket dimension dubbed the Transformation Station while the process completes. She reverts to her normal form by either losing consciousness or willing her power to return to her Investiture while subconsciously feeling out of danger, though her body returning to normal leaves her feeling weak for a short time. Angela is also capable of remotely retrieving and returning each of the Spirit Guard's unclaimed foci from their storage within the Standridge Hill Stone Circle. While transformed into Valor, she has superhuman attributes all around as well as the Princess's combat instincts. She has the greatest mastery of empathokinesis among the Spirit Guard. In battle, she takes to the front lines and uses a mix of offense and defense to keep the enemy's attention on her. Valor can mentally summon her weapons to her hands as well as dismiss them. They initially take the form of a pair of purple pompoms, but clapping them together switches between this form and their true appearance of a sword and shield. Her special moves require her to hold her weapons and speak the name of the move, which utilize the element of earth. Valor has a fast-acting healing factor that seals up wounds, prioritizing the smaller ones. It also attempts to keep her appearance consistent, leaving her relatively unblemished even during a violent battle. Powering down resets Angela's body to how it was when she powered down for the first time. Angela herself has a lesser healing factor that acts like an accelerated version of the human body's natural regeneration. Both forms of healing are fueled by calories. Angela finds it abusive to take advantage of this power for one's convenience. The Disconnection Effect causes those who look at Spirit Guard Valor or her image to mentally assign that sole name to her, but it's weakened via repeated exposure. The effect applies on some level even to those who know she's Angela, perceiving the two forms slightly differently. It also prevents Valor herself from accidentally calling her fellow Spirit Guard by their real names. Angela occasionally receives visions of her past life as the Princess during her sleep, complete with the Princess's emotions and other sensations. While said visions provide information on the Ardent Empire and thus some background on the Spirit Guard's mission, the team believes they're actually granted in order to help the Spirit Guard in the future. Special moves *'Plateau of Nobility:' Summons a giant stone out of the ground. *'Avalanche of Truth:' Diamond-like spikes fly out of her shield. *'Aegis of Resolution:' Purple lava appears from her shield and hardens into stone to absorb an attack. When broken, the debris hangs in the air for a moment so she can absorb it into her aura. *'Seismic Justice:' Stomps the ground, which causes it to shake and crack as giant amethyst spikes spear out. *'Rising Spirit:' Slices at the ground with her sword, stabs it, then pulls it up to create earthen walls. Biography Background Angela Warrant was born an only child and was raised by a single mother, struggling financially. During her last semester of high school, Angela touching the Standridge Stones unknowingly triggered an empathokinetic pulse dubbed the Hero's Call, which alerted Kunapipi to arrive at Kessia City and serve as a Guide to the future hero. The Call also woke Platicore from his hibernation, who sent a monster to attack just after a football game a week later. Not knowing what would happen, Angela retrieved her focus from the Stones and activated it. The focus probed her subconscious to create the aesthetic of the Spirit Guard; Angela associated the idea of inspiring positive emotion in others with cheerleaders, being one herself, which led to the costume's cheerleader theme. Angela, transformed into Spirit Guard Valor, defeated the monster. Angela continued to periodically fight such monsters. Angela decided to attend Schuyler Adamson University to pursue a Law degree. She joined the SAU Cheerleading Team over the summer and senses a powerful aura from captain Cammy DeCroix, believing this to be a mark of a future Spirit Guard, though Kunapipi dissuades Angela from revealing the Spirit Guard's secrets to her. Angela, unaware of Cammy's aura affecting her, became the captain's go-to promoter, even uncharacteristically shirking her schoolwork. She was allowed to cheer at a rally for the volleyball team and sensed a different aura on volleyball player Mallory Drake, befriending her. When she and Mal were having dinner one day, the restaurant was attacked by the monster Alena Alfredo. When Angela ran off and returned after transforming, she saw Mal glow as the monster failed to drain her Investiture, so she instinctively tossed Mal a Spirit Stick and had her transform into Tenacity to defeat the monster. Still convinced Cammy must be a future Spirit Guard, Angela took Mallory to feel the captain's aura, though Mal didn't notice anything special. Later, Mal told Angela how bad of an influence Cammy has been on her friend. Angela discovered Cammy's scheme of controlling Student Association votes and confronted her about it. Nothing came of this until Angela was suddenly called into the scholarship office; Cammy revealed that Angela had papers written by her tutors when she was putting off schoolwork, which revoked her Presidential Scholarship. Angela took out her phone to show evidence of Cammy's schemes, but the phone Cammy had gifted to her had its data remotely wiped. She was kicked off the cheer team and lost all of her friends except Mallory. Angela was only able to continue to afford her education when she moved into Mal's apartment and was notified of a smaller scholarship that had slipped through the cracks. Angela later had visions of the Princess and Empress and wondered if Cammy is reincarnated from the latter due to the two's interactions resembling those between Angela and Cammy. Angela kept this to herself, fearing that she'd be pegged as obsessed with Cammy. Over the following year, Vivian Joy and Kara Balmer joined the Spirit Guard. Shortly after each of them joined, Angela would have them observe Cammy's aura, but neither could sense much of note. Part 1 Kara senses a monster disguised as a Zombie Mansion machine at the Loose Change arcade, leaving the area to transform and alert her fellow Spirit Guard. Valor and Tenacity arrive just after Charity forced the revealed Polygal to release Robert, Cory, and Eli. After the day is saved, Robert presses the heroes on what his glowing meant, as he had overheard Valor say it was something to be dealt with later. He is convinced to give them his phone number so he may be contacted after they do some research into the exact meaning of his glowing. The Spirit Guard contact Kunapipi and the Hush Corps for more information on Robert, and it is confirmed that he is to be the final Spirit Guard, so the team decides to meet him and feel out his character. Angela meets Rob in their World History class and shares her "theory" of the Standridge Hill Stone Circle being constructed via magic as well as connected to the Spirit Guard and monster attacks, which confuses him. Angela claims to be a fan of the Spirit Guard since they had saved her from the water monster Saturationa, and is appalled when he considers the monster evil yet clever for taking hostages and says emotion has no place on the battlefield. The Spirit Guard and Noriko discuss their findings on Robert. Angela worries about Rob's apparent coldness, but the others assure her it's just part of his calm, calculating demeanor. Mallory's brother Eli visits to retrieve a graphing calculator she had borrowed, and is introduced to Mal's friends before leaving. The team decides Rob can be trusted to join them, so the Hush Corps text him to meet the Spirit Guard at the Standridge Circle tomorrow night to learn why he glowed. The Spirit Guard and Kunapipi meet Robert at the Standridge Circle, where he is told about Fate, the Ardent Empire, and his own role as the last Spirit Guard. Robert turns down joining the team, as becoming Spirit Guard Serenity would transform him into a woman and ruin his life. When he mentions having to leave Cory and Eli as a reason why he won't do it, Tenacity tells him he could remain part of their lives and convinces the Spirit Guard to reveal their identities to him. When Noriko appears with Cory and Eli, who had been spying on the meeting at Rob's request, Angela is in disbelief that Rob didn't trust the Spirit Guard. Angela appeals to the promise of the Shrine Maiden in an attempt to convince Robert, but he makes it clear he's his own person and won't throw his life away for some unknowable past life business. At Rob's behest, Angela convinces Noriko to give his phone back as well as return Cory's laptop as soon as evidence of the meeting is erased. With everyone sworn to secrecy, the meeting ends. The next morning, Angela and Robert meet in class, with Rob having been unable to sleep due to the sensation of the Spirit Stick he got last night seemingly watching him at all times. She explains it as his empathokinetic sense awakening, and that he'll be able to tune out the Stick's presence given time. She invites him to have lunch with her, Mallory, and Vivian to help clear the air from last night, but he turns her down, clarifying that he holds nothing against them but won't be changing his mind on not joining the Spirit Guard. Angela and her friends go to Rale Valley Mall for some shopping, but sense a strange empathokinetic humming from seemingly random locations. Angela and Mallory run into Robert, who senses it as well and offers to help in the search, as it's something he can do to protect others without transforming. The two are grateful for the offer but ask him to leave the mall, as Mal doesn't want Eli or Cory to once again risk their lives for their new friend if there turns out to be a monster. A little while later, the Spirit Guard sense Investiture being drained in Rob's direction and transform. Valor grabs Rob, Cory, and Eli and directs them toward the food court, where Day LaMode has no mannequins to attack with. The team gets split up by LaMode's mannequin army, and Valor finds herself surrounded. During the fight, she senses Robert's aura flare up in the distance, and realizes he must have transformed into Serenity. When the mannequins suddenly return to normal, Valor, Felicity, and Charity regroup and rush to the wounded Tenacity's side, where they find that Robert had transformed to kill LaMode and save Tenacity's life. Noriko appears to warn of the incoming police, so it's decided that Charity will operate on Tenacity while Serenity renders them invisible. Before Valor leaves, she tearfully expresses her gratitude for Rob's sacrifice and promises to help in any way she can. Part 2 After debriefing at Kunapipi's office, Angela goes to help Cory and Eli move Robert's belongings, as he is to be moved into Vivian, Kara, and Noriko's dorm. Angela laments how things could've gone differently if she had convinced Tenacity to stay with the team and Rob to transform earlier, but is told nothing can stop Mallory from defending her brother and that Rob only transformed because the decision to save Mal was entirely his own rather than something pushed onto him by the manipulation of Fate and the Shrine Maiden. After moving everything into Robert's new room, Rob arrives and surprises Angela with her powered-down appearance. They discuss Mallory's condition, with Eli offering to help Angela look after her. Rob tells them about her cover story and new identity of Robynne Darling. Angela is worried when Robynne wants to eat dinner alone to process everything, but complies and says she can use the Standridge Stones to come over at a moment's notice. The next day, Robynne briefly visits Angela's apartment to check on Mallory and borrow a bra from Angela. Angela wants to come along on Robynne's trip to buy a new wardrobe, but is told to stay with Mal. Rob really wants few people with her while she's in a foul mood on the shopping trip and predicts Angela would be poor company. Later, Eli comes over and notices Angela's lack of sleep over worrying about Mal and Rob, so he makes her take a nap while he looks after Mal. That Tuesday, Angela and a largely recovered Mallory visit everyone at Robynne's dorm. Robynne says her first day back to class could've been worse, and intrigues Angela when she mentions the auras she felt around campus. Robynne sensing Angela and Mallory's auras before the Standridge Stone lit up, describing the team's auras in the most detail, and sensing Eli's aura at all leads to the conclusion that she has the strongest empathokinetic perception among the Spirit Guard. Angela acts up at the mention of SFEERS president Fretribution's unusual textured aura, as Cammy has a similar but more potent aura. An impromptu Spirit Guard meeting is held that morning when it's learned Robynne had a vision of the Shrine Maiden last night. Angela assures Robynne that the Maiden's plan requiring the Ardentia's extinction was apparently decided after at least a year of planning, and the vision has been very informative as it revealed the drama within the Church of the High Spirits. On her way to get lunch, Angela is surprised to notice Robynne eating with the cheerleader Stacy, and watches as Cammy joins the two. Angela texts Robynne and meets in Robynne's room, where they briefly talk about the event before turning to Angela's sensitive history with Cammy. Angela then explains her theory of Cammy being reincarnated from the Empress, something she hasn't told the others out of fear they wouldn't believe her since they can't sense auras as strongly as she and Robynne. Robynne opens the door when she senses the rest of the team eavesdropping, letting them and Angela cry out their misunderstandings. Returning to Cammy's desire for Robynne on the cheer team, Angela notes that Cammy must see the rapidly growing SFEERS as a threat to her controlled Student Council votes. The gang figures the best way to deal with Cammy is to have Robynne accept the offer to join the team and act as a spy. Robynne is uneasy about this, but finds herself wanting to take Cammy down regardless of the Empress theory due to being reminded of a similar cheerleader ruining Robert's high school life, which she explains to the others when prompted. They decide to send Robynne in to return Cammy's dress bribe along with a list of demands, such as letting Vivian join so she won't be alone. Part 3 Angela fills Robynne and Vivian in on Cammy and her officers Jodi and Tanya, and coaches Robynne on how to approach the captain. Precautions are taken to ensure Cammy doesn't discover Robynne and Vivian's connection to Angela, such as the Hush Corps removing traces of it from social media. After Robynne and Vivian join the cheer team, Angela helps the former fill out her bio for use on the team's website, suggesting she twist her battle with Day LaMode into something that fits the "Favorite Cheer Memory" field. After Robynne returns from the cheer photo shoot and SFEERS social, Noriko suggests she warp to Angela's apartment to tell her about it in person, as Angela is lonely due to not having the budget to go out with Mallory that night or the pride to accept Mal's treat. On her way there, Robynne senses something like a song within the iris of the Standridge Stones, which should be empty now that the Spirit Guard is fully assembled. She also senses something like being watched, but loses track of both when her focus wavers. She explains this to Angela, who had similar sensations when particularly introspective, and the two wonder if the watchful sensation could be Fate or some sort of spy, but decide against pursuing it for now so as not to alert the presence. Angela and Robynne talk about their respective experiences with the cheer team, realizing they have a lot in common despite their opposite personalities. Angela apologizes for how she acted to Robert at the Circle; she had assumed the Princess and Shrine Maiden's lifelong friendship would somehow translate to him eagerly joining the Spirit Guard, always thinking of the team's past lives as extensions of themselves until Rob pointed out the absurdity of it all. When Angela laments how she can't meet Stacy or be seen in public with Robynne due to Cammy's surveillance, Robynne convinces her to join SFEERS and borrow her old computer to play Aspect Realms with her so she can make new friends, as the club escapes Cammy's watch, uses online handles rather than real names, and has Fretribution's aura to study. The next day, Robynne receives the new computer she had extorted from Cammy, so she packs up her old one and gives it to Angela. Angela starts playing Aspect Realms and quickly finds herself enthralled. She joins SFEERS and the Knights of the Spherical Table guild under the handle Convictiön. Angela receives a text that Robynne has sensed a monster at a Buy Bright store, so she transforms and heads over. She arrives as Serenity and Charity are struggling to gain the upper hand against Cell-celia. Valor tells Serenity she can recall her lost weapon by mentally dismissing it first, hinders Cell-celia's signal vision with her Rising Spirit walls, and has her two teammates cover her for a finishing blow. Serenity is chewed out for recklessly starting the fight alone, then leads the police on a chase to allow her teammates to escape. The Spirit Guard, minus Vivian, debrief at Kunapipi's office. Her mention of Cell-celia's human disguise, signal vision, and low-key Investiture collection has the team conclude that Platicore is shifting his monster designs in hopes of harvesting as much Investiture as possible before the Spirit Guard find them. Mallory suggests nightly patrols of the city in order to snuff out newly planted monsters, but the plan is put off until Robynne explains her situation to her uncle. At Angela's suggestion, Robynne destresses by playing Aspect Realms while talking with her and Mallory. Mal worries about Rob staying up late given her injuries and correctly guesses that she's trying to keep her mind off of her uncle's arrival that week, saying it'll be relief once it's done. Angela explains that while Mal told her parents she's a Spirit Guard knowing her brother supported her, Robynne has much more at risk since Uncle Taylor is her only remaining family. Robynne's fatigue is apparent, so she heads to bed at her friends' suggestion. The next morning, the team discusses Robynne's vision, which notably featured the Princess utilizing her religion's forbidden emotions to lie her way past the corrupt Vice-Archon Liff. Angela is distressed at this, so Robynne tells her that even though Angela would never compromise her values, the Princess was a different person that felt desperate times called for desperate measures. The others wonder if this revelation is because perhaps the Shrine Maiden, like Robynne, had the keenest empathokinetic perception among the team. Tanya visits to give Robynne and Vivian a surprise promotion assignment, which frustrates Robynne since Cammy had agreed to only give her skippable jobs. Angela tells Robynne this is to test her loyalty now that she's had her extorted computer for a while, so this job is vital to the infiltration mission. Relationships Mallory Drake Angela and Mallory have been best friends since they met their freshman year, eventually becoming roommates as well. Mal joining the Spirit Guard strengthened their bond even further, and they fight together on the front lines. As Angela's most trusted friend, Mal is often the one to advise the team's leader, and the two's different mindsets complement each other. Angela appreciates her well-off friend's willingness to help out financially, but will sometimes turn down going out with her due to not wanting to entirely depend on her treat. Once Angela takes to playing Aspect Realms, Mal complains that Robynne turned her friend into a nerd, but gladly joins in on the banter when the two play the game together. Vivian Joy Angela has a reputation for being a stick in the mud, so her friend and teammate Vivian finds it particularly fun to annoy her with her antics. Angela dislikes that Vivian regularly uses her healing factor for convenience. In battle, Spirit Guard Valor keeps the enemy's attention so Felicity can effectively fight from a distance. Kara Balmer Angela and Kara met through Vivian. Kara first transformed into Spirit Guard Charity to heal Valor after the latter got her elbow dislocated saving her. In battle, Valor keeps the enemy's attention so Charity can effectively fight from a distance. Angela never turns down Kara's cooking. Robert Dreese/Robynne Darling Angela and Robert meet in their World History class, and Angela worries that Rob's seeming coldness is unfit for a future Spirit Guard. Angela had believed the bond of the Princess and Shrine Maiden would translate into a similar situation with her and Rob and thus inherently trusts him, so is shocked when he refuses to join the Spirit Guard and distrusted them to the point of recording his meeting with them. Angela is moved by Robert's selflessness when he sacrifices his way of life to transform into Spirit Guard Serenity and save Mallory, promising to help Rob in any way she can. Angela and Robynne have clashing personalities, but the two bond over their similar backgrounds, being only children with one parental figure and had their sense of justice land them into drama with sociopathic cheerleaders. Angela is eager to be involved in Robynne's mission to infiltrate the cheer team and topple Cammy, briefing Rob on the team's inner workings and training her in tumbling as well. Angela is lent Robynne's old computer to play Aspect Realms with her and join SFEERS in order to make new friends away from Cammy's surveillance. Robynne becomes a sort of mentor figure to Angela when it comes to gaming, feeling proud as she watches her student gradually morph into a nerd like her. Robynne's hatred of Fate and reincarnation business for ruining her life causes Angela to think about such things in more depth than before. Eli Drake Angela had heard of Eli from his sister Mallory's praises, so the two shortly become friends when Eli finds himself involved in the Spirit Guard's business. Eli looks out for Angela by readily pointing out when she's unnecessarily stressing herself over things she can't control or spreading herself too thin as the Spirit Guard's leader. Cory Frost Angela had only vaguely heard of Cory as a friend of Eli's Mallory would mention, and finds his banter with Eli to be odd when they finally meet. Cory takes to joking around with Angela, often calling her Blondie or Goldie. He likes to tease her for being overly serious, and feels proud when he can get her to laugh at his jokes. Angela is advised to not take Cory too seriously if she wants to remain sane around him. Kunapipi Angela touching the Standridge Stones for the first time triggered an empathokinetic pulse dubbed the Hero's Call, which signaled Kunapipi to arrive at Kessia City and advise the future hero. Unlike the other Spirit Guard, Angela considers Kunapipi to be a genuinely useful Guide for the team. Noriko Yukimura Angela has known Hush Corps member Noriko since the very beginning of her Spirit Guard career. Because of this, Angela has a better understanding of her than most and is used to her methods and showmanship. As the Spirit Guard are technically Noriko's clients and Angela its leader, she usually defers to her orders. Cammy DeCroix When Angela was on the cheer team her freshman year, she found herself enthralled by captain Cammy's aura, assuming it to be a future Spirit Guard's, and became the captain's go-to promoter. After Mallory pointed out how bad of an influence Cammy was on Angela, Angela looked into the captain's shady dealings and threatened to expose them. Cammy retaliated by using her influence to have Angela kicked off the team, her scholarship revoked, and her social life suffocated. Angela wonders if her visions of the Princess and Empress mean Cammy is reincarnated from the latter, and continues to quietly keep an eye on Cammy's activities. Once an opportunity presents itself in the form of Robynne being invited onto the team, Angela leaps at the chance to help take Cammy down. Once the plan is put into motion, efforts are made to keep Cammy from realizing Angela's connection to Robynne and Vivian. Tanya Tell Angela knew Tanya before the latter became Cammy's left hand and used the gossip to obtain intel on Cammy's schemes. She's never liked Tanya for being a shallow liar that was obsessed with trying to find Angela a boyfriend to end her virginity. SFEERS At Robynne's suggestion, Angela joins SFEERS to make new friends without Cammy's interference, borrowing Rob's old computer and playing Aspect Realms with her and her fellow Knights of the Spherical Table. Angela had never been one to play video games, but quickly finds herself enamored with the game, preferring story quests. She uses Convictiön as her handle and befriends her guildmates like ergoAwesome and TurtleSmuggler. Angela's newness and fascination with the game is a breath of fresh air for the experienced and relatively jaded players in the guild. Gallery Valor t.jpg Angela promotion.png|Angela on promotion duty. Halloween party.png|Angela meets Cammy and Tanya at a Halloween party. Robynne and Angela.png|Robynne meets with Angela after the SFEERS social. Angela gaming.jpeg Rising Spirit.png|Valor performs her Rising Spirit move. Spirit Guard.jpg|Valor with the rest of the Spirit Guard. Trivia *In the October 2016 Q&A, Taralynn Andrews reveals that Angela had two boyfriends in high school, but didn't take the relationships too seriously. At college, she is too preoccupied with Spirit Guard business and drama with Cammy to get back into dating. *In the November 2016 Q&A, Andrews imagines Angela has a fondness for pumpkin carving on Halloween, as she gets to bond with her mother. Category:Spirit Guard Category:SAU Cheerleading Team Category:SFEERS